zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanfiction Time Lines
The New Era The New Heroes Era Authors Of This Timeline : Hero Of Wisdom, Lord Link, Moblin Slayer, Solar Flute Hylian Civil War | Imprisoning War | Zelda's Awakening | Link Nohansen Hyrule's reign | | | | | | | | | The Great Flood | The Wind Waker | Phantom Hourglass / | \ / | \ Solar Flute | Galaxy Spirit(Not Future) | | Stories Revolving Around Zander | | | | | LoR-LoA LoR:New Life New Rise-LoA:New Life New Rise-LoR:The Bay-LoA:Greatness-LoR:RoM-LoR:FoM/Invasion Of The Dead LoR:Break LoR: ??? LoR:Twilight Princess LoR:Ganondorf's Army LoR:Triforce War | | | | | New Evil Era The New Evil Era | | | | | | | | | Rage Of Darkness-Rage Of Destruction Rage Of Terror-Rage Of Armageddon Destrier | | ??? The Lost Triforce Authors Of This Timeline: Murchadah The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time / \ / \ / \ The Lost Triforce NOT Majora's Mask / Adventure of Chuck (Happened during the events of The Lost Triforce) / The Lost Triforce 2????? / Super Mario Land (Errr......) Hyrule's Many Heroes vs. Carnage, the God of Chaos Authors Of This Timeline: Herooftwilight Hylian Civil War | | | | | | | Heroes Of Destiny | Fall of Hyrule | War of Hyrule | Skirmish in the Trees(Korok Village) | Tower Siege(Dragon Roost Island) | The Sand Trap(Zora Island) | | Battle of Hyrule Field(Hyrule Field,duh) | Infiltration of Hyrule Castle(Hyrule Castle,duh) | Ganondorf vs. The Three Heroes(Top of the Central Tower) | Ganondorf's Demise | The Raging Sapphire | Fall of Woodfall _______________|_______________ Journey to Woodfall The Resistance vs. Vaati's Army | | | The Resistance Forms The Dark Caverns | | Resistance Leaders Captured | | The Ice Caverns Gareth Joins Resistance | | | Rescue of the Leaders Deku Swamp | | Nidhogg Attacks Resistance | | Woodfall's Sewers''_________________''Resistance Flees Into the Sewers | The Two Forces Join | The Battle For Woodfall | Vaati's Defeat | David Becomes King | Layden's Adventure The Legend of Zelda: Galaxy Spirit Authors of this timeline: Peanut64 The New Galaxy | | | The Twilight Timeline Authors of this timeline: Link of Ordon, Twilightwizard0309 Key Bold = Canon Italics = Fanon Ocarina of Time | | / \ / \ / \ / \ The Child Timeline The Adult Timeline | | | | Twilight Princess The Great Flood | (Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass and following events) The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule | | The Legend of Zelda: History Written in War After Majora's Mask, before the Great Flood/Twilight Princess Authors of this timeline: Zelda311, Shade Link Legend Bold = Canon Italics = Fanon The Triforce Odyssey (Prequel to OoT, MM, and LoX (Legend of Zelda: Xentore)) | | | | | | Ocarina of Time | | Majora's Mask | | | Legend of Zelda: Xentore (Link's Quest for Navi Continued) / / / / Legend of Zelda:Darkius | | | | Legend of Zelda: Shadius | | | The Fire God Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf Authors: Ryushusupercat ::::'Return of Ganondorf''' ::::::| ::::::| ::::::| ::::Twilight Princess Yeah...I guess that's it... CCs and Cream Timeline Authors: CCs and Cream Legend: Bold = Canon, Italic = Fanon Skyward Sword | Ocarina of Time / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ (Child Timeline) (Adult Timeline) Majora's Mask The Wind Waker | | Twilight Princess Phantom Hourglass | | The Minish Cap Spirit Tracks | | Four Swords The Sky Eagle | Four Swords Adventures | The Four Swords Legends Category:Fanfic